


Patterns

by niggletsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Drunk!Lydia, F/M, Sex and lots of it, drunk!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggletsune/pseuds/niggletsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One’s an incident, two’s a coincidence, and three’s a pattern. Lydia and Stiles never meant for it to happen the first time, and especially not the second time, but can they do anything to prevent the third? Stiles is dating Malia and it takes him being with someone else for Lydia to realize her true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

**One’s an incident:**

            Lydia’s birthday party was the party of the year. Everyone who was anyone came. And tonight was her eighteenth, there would be no exception. She had everything planned to a t. The decorations were designer, the music was from a selection of the newest, most unheard bands, and the cake was from the best bakery in all of California. Not to mention the outfit changes Lydia had planned for the night were the best she’d ever chosen. Her first dress, a tight red ensemble with a short hem and a low bust was killer. She’d keep it on all night if that went with the theme of her parties, but it didn’t. Lydia had to have changes throughout the night. _Too much of an amazing thing was never good._

 

            Lydia had just set out the drinks when the first set of guests arrived. This year there would be no hallucinogenic punch laced with wolfs bane. No crazy dead ex-alpha controlling her mind, just so she could raise him from the dead. Peter wasn’t even allowed within ten feet of Lydia these days. Not that it mattered. After he forced Lydia to use her Banshee powers to retrieve the stolen memory from Talia Hale’s claws, exposing the truth about his beloved daughter Malia, Lydia hadn’t seen much of Peter at all. They didn’t have a use for each other. Thank God.

            Lydia greeted everyone with a polite, hostess smile but when Allison and Scott walked through the door she beamed with pure joy.

            “I’m so glad you made it!” she grinned as she pulled Allison in for a tight hug. She’d seen her hours before as Allison helped her prep for the party, but she’d left claiming she needed to go home and get ready. For the past few months every time Allison left Lydia’s side she panicked a little, wondering if she was ever going to see her again. After the nogitsune attack and Allison’s very near death experience, Lydia always had this constant fear that something was going to happen to her. But they hadn’t had an attack in a while. Things were quiet in Beacon Hills, for the moment.

            “Of course we made it.” Allison said. “Everything looks great.”

Lydia smirked. “I know, right. Enjoy the punch; I swear this year you won’t be seeing things.”

Allison and Scott shared a laugh with Lydia before disappearing within the crowd of her home. Next to arrive were Danny and Ethan, with Aiden trailing along behind them. Aiden gave Lydia a seductive smirk but she waved him off. Sure, he was one of the good guys now but Lydia had no interest in him. She’d exhausted all of his distractive pleasures and wanted something or at least someone else now. She smiled at the sight of everyone enjoying themselves then quickly slipped upstairs to change into another dress. Her greeting time was over, it had been an hour since the party started and anyone who arrived after an hour was declared late and didn’t deserve a greeting.

Lydia admired herself in the mirror and smoothed out her outfit. She was wearing a tight, black lace dress, clad with an emerald/aqua jacket, and black pumps. She smiled, loving her second choice for the evening. She knew it was getting chillier outside and the jacket would come in handy as she stood out back, mingling with her peers. She descended down the stairs at the exact moment Stiles came through the front door with his arm around Malia’s waist. She noticed he had a small, wrapped gift in the hand that wasn’t attached to his girlfriend. Lydia internally frowned. Last time, Stiles had a gift so large it couldn’t fit through Lydia’s door, along with a plethora of other gift options waiting at his house for her. This year it was less than extravagant, wrapped in lavender with a deep purple bow. At least he’d gotten Lydia’s favorite colors right.

“Lydia.” Stiles smiled as she watched her come down the stairs.

Lydia quickly put a smile on her face as she reached the bottom. “Stiles,” she turned to the light brunette haired girl. “Malia.”

Malia looked around awkwardly. She still hadn’t gotten used to the whole high school thing after a few months, and she certainly wasn’t used to the high school party scene. “Hey, Lydia.”

            “Gifts are in the dining room, but I’ll take this.” Lydia reached for Stiles’ gift.

            “Oh yeah, thanks. I hope you like it.”

Lydia smiled before turning on her heel. “Enjoy the party.”

 

            She wanted to like Malia, even if she was the spawn of Satan himself, Lydia really wanted to like her. She was nice enough for a girl who had spent most of her life trapped inside a coyote’s body. Except for the back that she was bent on leaving everyone behind to save herself. And she seemed to make Stiles smile, which was something Lydia liked to see. She thought after the nogitsune Stiles would blame himself and slip into a deep depression for all the incontrollable acts the fox had forced upon his body, but Malia was right there to cheer him up and keep him from doing so. Not as if he needed a girl to do it, Lydia knew he was strong enough on his own to keep himself happy, but Malia was the added bonus she knew he needed. Malia fit in with the rest of the pack as well. Erica and Isaac who were together seemed to really like her. Scott accepted her as one of his own when he decided to teach her how to control her powers. Even Derek tolerated her, but of course Lydia had to consider the fact that she was his niece. So why didn’t she like her? She didn’t do anything personally to her.

 

            All of her friends were paired together dancing out by the pool while Lydia stood on the sidelines watching. She knew she didn’t need a guy to keep her happy, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to let one feel her up on the dance floor then crawl into bed with later. Lydia hadn’t had anything serious since Jackson, and she was a senior now. It was time to start thinking about boys in the long term sense, but there wasn’t anyone she could see herself with long term. All the boys at her school were immature or they were only looking for one thing. Lydia wanted that one thing too, but she wanted something more to go along with it. Her eyes flicked to Stiles and Malia. The song was fast now and Lydia could see Stiles making a fool of himself as he did some dorky dance in front of Malia. Lydia smiled as she watched him for a moment. When Malia caught her eye Lydia looked away quickly, busying herself with fixing the cups around the punch bowl. When she looked back up a few minutes later, Stiles and Malia were gone.

 

            They did cake and Lydia blew out all eighteen candles, beaming brightly at her friends and peers around her. But she felt in her heart that something was missing, no matter how bright her smile was. She realized she didn’t spot Stiles among them.

            When she got to presents she hid Stiles’ aside, wanting to wait to open it when he was around so he could see the reaction on her face to how much she liked it. She knew she’d like it. But by the time she opened every gift but his, he still wasn’t there.

            When everyone filed back outside she pulled Allison and Scott aside.

            “Do you know where Stiles is?” she demanded.

Scott nodded. “Yeah, he said Malia wasn’t really having fun so they were going to go. I feel bad, she still doesn’t really do well with stuff like this.”

            “So he’s not coming back?” Lydia asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

Scott made a grimacing face and shrugged. “I’m not sure, why?”

Lydia shook her head and faked a smile. “Just wondering, I didn’t see him around. Thanks, go enjoy the rest of the party.”

            “I’ll catch up with you,” Allison beamed at Scott before letting her hand slip from his.

Scott blew her a loving kiss before slipping out the back door. Lydia was a bit envious of what they had. Scott and Allison had fell right back into place after Allison almost died in his arms, and everything with them had been perfect since.

            “Lydia, what’s going on?”

Lydia busied herself with cleaning up the discarded wrapping paper and gift bags. “Nothing,” she smiled.

Allison eyed her knowingly. “Lydia, I know you. Something’s up. Just tell me.”

Lydia sighed and sat down at her dining room table. Allison pulled out a chair opposite her. “Stiles came late tonight; he’s never been late to my birthday party before. He’s always one of the first ones here. Then when he was here he hardly said two words to me. I get it’s a party and you’re supposed to mingle but at every other party we’ve been at together we find each other at least a few times. Then he just left, without a goodbye or anything. I’m being stupid, I know.”

Allison sighed and took Lydia’s hand. “It’s Malia, isn’t it? You’re jealous.”

Lydia widened her eyes. “I do not get jealous. I’m not jealous, I’m just,” she shook her head. “It’s nothing.” She stood up. “You should go enjoy the party.”

Allison stood too. “Lydia, that’s not fair to him you know.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lydia lied.

            “You can’t decide you want him after all of this time now that he has someone else. He’s happy with her, you should be happy for him.”

            “I _am_ happy for him,” she enunciated her words. “I’m fine, go.” She shooed Allison off.

Allison pulled her into a hug before going. “It’ll all be fine. But I wish you would’ve realized this sooner. Do you know how fun double dates would be?”

Lydia gave Alisson a small smile before slipping into the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle of Honey Jack Daniel’s from under the cupboard and took a long pull. It would be fine. She’d just drink the feelings away and then in the morning she’d remember she was drunk and blame them on the alcohol. There was no way she was jealous of Malia because that meant she had feelings for Stiles. She’d suppressed her feelings for Stiles too long to let them out now.

***

            The last guests, Allison and Scott left after just two in the morning. Lydia was sufficiently drunk but practically pushed them out the door.

            “Scott, I really don’t think we should leave her alone,” Allison said. “She’s too drunk, something could happen.”

Scott sighed as they stood on Lydia’s doorstep. “She doesn’t want us to babysit her, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

Allison shook her head. “No, I’ve never seen her like this before.”

            “I can call Stiles, he’s really good at this kind of stuff. Experience with his dad and all.”

Allison nodded knowingly. “Yeah, I think that might be a good idea. Tell him to hurry, we can sit in your car until he gets here, just in case something seems to happen. Keep an ear on the house, okay?”

            “Yeah, got it.”

 

            Lydia was drunkenly cleaning up the after party mess when she heard a knock on her front door. She rolled her eyes and stumbled over to answer it, knowing it was probably someone from school coming to claim something they’d left behind. When she opened the door she wasn’t prepared to see Stiles staring back at her. Her tights started to slip on the hardwood floors beneath her as she leaned on the door, forgetting how to stand up straight.

            “Whoa!” Stiles scrambled to catch her waist just before she fell. He held Lydia in one arm as he kicked the door shut behind him. “Scott was right to call me, you’re a mess. What happened?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Of course Allison told him to call you, I’m fine. Totally, completely fine. You should probably leave again, don’t forget to skip the goodbye.” She spat.

Stiles sighed and led Lydia to the couch in her den. “So you’re mad at me?” he propped her up on the couch, laying her head on a thick throw pillow and letting her legs rest over his own as he sat on the other end.

            “Why would I be mad at you, Stiles?” Lydia said as she placed both of her hands over her abdomen. She refused to look at him. For some stupid reason she wanted to cry and she wasn’t about to do that in front of Stiles.

            “I’m sorry I left. Malia wanted to go and then we got into a fight and I wanted to come back but I wasn’t in the party sort of mood.”

Lydia’s heart lurched. Or was that her stomach? She felt like lying down wasn’t really a good idea at the moment since the ceiling kept turning in small, rapid circles above her.

            “Are you going to puke?” Stiles asked alarmed.

Lydia took a deep breath and shook her head. “No. I just need to clench my non-dominant hand. I’ll be fine. I should probably sit up, though.”

Stiles helped her sit up and Lydia clenched her right hand tightly. It was a trick she’d read online, if you clenched your non-dominant hand you wouldn’t feel nauseous anymore, it always worked for her. Stiles got up wordlessly and filled a glass of water for Lydia. He handed it to her as he sat back down.

            “Thanks,” she took a sip then set the glass down on the floor. “So you had a fight with Malia, what about?”

Stiles sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Nothing really, everything. I don’t know. She hadn’t really wanted to come tonight because she said knew she wouldn’t feel comfortable but I told her I wasn’t going to miss your birthday party. Then when she got here she was right, she was uncomfortable so she made me take her home. She told me I was forcing her to do something she didn’t want to by bringing her here and I told her she wasn’t giving high school enough of a chance. She kind of got pissed and left the car then,” Stiles sighed again.

            “I’m sorry. You didn’t have to come.” Lydia snapped.

            “No. I did. You’re my friend Lydia. I wasn’t going to miss your party. Did you like my gift?”

Lydia pursed her lips and clasped her hands together. “I didn’t open it.”

            “Because you were mad?” Stiles asked sadly. “Lydia, I’m sorry. I should’ve said goodbye, and I should’ve come back and-,” Lydia did what she did best. She cut Stiles off with a kiss. But not like the kiss they shared last time. This was a real kiss. Lydia grabbed Stiles’ face and pressed her lips to his mouth, instantly intertwining their tongues. Her eyes closed at the same time as Stiles’ and he grabbed her hips to pull her close. Lydia moved her hands through his spikey hair and pressed herself up against him, she felt like no matter how close they were it would never be close enough.

            “Upstairs,” Lydia cut off, gasping. “Upstairs, now.”

She didn’t give Stiles a chance to protest as she stood up and pulled him with her. She kissed him all the way to her bedroom, knocking into the walls a countless times on their way. She pulled at Stiles’ shirt and he slipped off her jacket. When they got to her room Lydia reached around with one hand, holding Stiles’ face with the other hand as she kissed him to unzip her dress. She shrugged out of it immediately, letting it drop to the floor. Stiles broke off and stared at her in awe. He’d seen Lydia naked once, in the woods when they found her after she’d been wandering around for days. But this was nothing compared to seeing her dolled and trussed up in lingerie. Every one of her curves was exposed before Stiles’ eyes and they fit perfectly with the peach set Lydia was wearing.

            “What are you doing?” Lydia demanded.

            “Admiring you,” Stiles said.

Lydia widened her eyes furiously. “Well stop and put your hands on me goddammit.”

Stiles stood in his jeans and lunged at her, grabbing Lydia’s bottom and pulling her into to him.

Lydia sighed. “Bor-ing,” she rolled her eyes. “Stiles, give me something more. Give me what you feel.”

So he did. Stiles slipped out of his jeans and boxers then pushed Lydia onto the bed, hovering over her. He pulled her lace bottoms down quickly and Lydia unhooked her bra. Before he could ask, Lydia held up a condom and Stiles ripped it open with his teeth then slipped it on. Right now, all of Stiles’ sporadic and ADHD ridden movements were gone. He moved like someone with confidence as he went inside her. Lydia’s eyes had been closed but they snapped open and her hands clawed at Stiles’ back, pulling him deeper. Neither one of them thought about what they were doing while they were doing it. They didn’t think about the fact that Stiles was with Malia. Stiles didn’t think about how Lydia wasn’t actually in love with him. He just did as he was told and showed her how he felt, with every muscle in his body.

            Lydia didn’t expect that Stiles would be better than anyone else she’d ever had before, even Jackson. Hell, especially Jackson. All the guys Lydia had been with had been about their own pleasure but Stiles was different. As he always had, he made sure Lydia’s needs came before his own. He made sure she was fully satisfied before he found himself satisfied. When they were done she had to do it again, she didn’t want to do anything else. She didn’t want to go to sleep, she didn’t want to talk, or cuddle. She needed to have sex with Stiles again. So they did. Stiles fit himself within her perfectly as before and was just as good, if not better the second time.

 

            She fell asleep immediately after the second time, within Stiles’ arms. She remembered how he planted a kiss on her forehead just as her breaths evened out and the night took her away. When she woke up he was gone. Part of her wished he wasn’t. She wanted to say that she also wished she’d forgotten it in the morning. But she didn’t, because muscles on her hurt beautifully like never before. She didn’t even know she could feel some of those muscles. But she brushed it aside. It would never happen again. It couldn’t. She didn’t have feelings for Stiles...

**Two’s a coincidence:**

            “You did what with Stiles?!” Allison yelled at Lydia from across the room as Lydia sifted through her closet. It took her two weeks to tell Allison why Stiles and Lydia had been openly avoiding each other. When there was an open spot next to Stiles in class Lydia chose to sit in the back, no matter how much she loved being in the front of the room. When Stiles came to lunch, holding Malia’s hand, Lydia made an excuse about a meeting with a teacher. She threw herself at Aiden, claiming that she missed him but all she wanted to do was get rid of the memory of Stiles’ hands on her body. Aiden had always been a good enough distraction before but he was practically mediocre now. She stopped going to pack outings if she knew Stiles was there and if he was there she avoided him at all costs.

            “I cannot believe you. When did it happen?”

            “The night of my birthday. Which dress is better?” Lydia pulled out a floral yellow one and a red lace one. They were going to a party at the twins’ house tonight.

            “Don’t change the subject. The yellow. How the hell could you let this happen, Lydia?!” Allison was furious, on the outside. On the inside she was silently shipping Lydia and Stiles, if Stiles didn’t have a fucking girlfriend.

            Lydia slipped on the yellow dress and then stepped into a pair of suede lavender booties. “C’mon, let’s go.” She grabbed her oversized handbag.

            “No, Lydia.” Allison said firmly. “We’re talking about this.”

Lydia shook her head. “No, we’re not. We’re already late, there’s nothing to talk about. We slept together and that’s that.”

            “Lydia, this is Stiles we’re talking about. I knew you had feelings for him!”

Lydia laughed. “I do not have feelings for Stiles. It was my birthday, I was drunk, and a little lonely. It’s nothing.”

            “I’m not leaving until you admit you have feelings for Stiles.”

Lydia sighed and stalked out of her room. “What are you doing?!” Allison called.

            “Leaving you.”

Allison ran after her and grabbed Lydia’s arm, whipping her around. “Lydia cut the bullshit! Just admit it. This is me, Allison.”

Lydia ripped her wrist away and rubbed the spot where Allison’s grip had been. “Fine. I have feelings for Stiles, but it doesn’t matter because he’s with Malia anyway. Can we go now? The party started an hour ago.”

Allison did a happy smirk and waggled her eyes at Lydia. “I knew it.”

            “Shut up.” Lydia said.

Allison climbed in the driver’s seat. “See, now you have to talk about it because you’re trapped in my car,” she said once she sped off.

            “Allison, please. I’ve been avoiding him for a reason. I can’t breathe when I think about what we did. And not just because I helped him cheat on Malia, I feel horrible for that. But I can’t breathe because of the way he made me feel. No one has ever made me feel like that before.”

            “Like what?” Allison asked.

            “Like I was loved.”

 

Lydia wanted to slap Aiden like a dog as he kept roaming his hands all over her body and nibbling on her ear. His hotness wasn’t even enough to distract her away from his horrible foreplay anymore.

            “Aiden, this is your party. Be a hostess, go mingle or something.” Lydia pulled his hand away from her ass.

            “Lydia, come on. Just come to my room right up stairs and then we’ll come back down.”

She whipped around to face him. “No, I’m not in the mood.”

            “Fine, I’ll go find somebody else who is.” Aiden said.

Lydia rolled her eyes and laughed. “Have fun.” She stalked off furiously and wasn’t watching where she was going when she smacked into Stiles. She bounced back and went falling to the ground and Stiles grabbed her hand before she could land on her ass. He pulled her up with ease.

            “Thanks,” Lydia let go of his hand quickly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She then spun around to go.

            “Wait,” Stiles said and grabbed her wrist. He spun her back around and pulled her into him.

            “Stiles, what are you doing?” Lydia whisper-yelled over the music. “Where’s Malia?”

            “She’s not here, and I just need to talk.”

In close proximity Lydia could smell the alcohol on his breath and she could see the sad desperation in his eyes. She sighed. “Come on, then.”  She grabbed his hand and pulled him out front. She sat down on the bench and pulled Stiles down with her.

 

Stiles was silent for a long time, just sitting there with his hands clasped in his lap. Then he looked up at Lydia. “I couldn’t call you because then it would confirm what we did to Malia, and I’ve had a panic attack over it about seven times since it happened. I cannot believe that we did that to her. And then you, you won’t even look at me and I’m sorry I took advantage of you and-,”

            “Excuse you?” Lydia interrupted. “Took advantage of me? No one takes advantage of Lydia Martin. No one. Stiles, I was there too, I did it too. I wanted it too. Yeah, I may I have been little drunk but I was fully aware of everything going on.”

            “Then why won’t you look at me or talk to me or anything?”

            “Because it was a mistake and it wasn’t fair to you or Malia. You deserve someone who loves you and wants to be with you. Malia can give you that. Malia deserves someone who isn’t in love with someone else. I need to stay away from you so you can give her that. I’m not good for you Stiles I-,”

Stiles cut her off. “I’m so sick and tired of people telling me what they think is good for me. I can take care of myself. I know what’s good for me and what I want. I’ve wanted you since the freaking third grade.”

            “Exactly, but I can’t give you what you want, Stiles. I’m sorry.”

Stiles glared. “No. I’m not going to take that. You felt something, you feel something. I know you do!”

Lydia stood up. “We’re not doing this, Stiles. You’re with Malia, you let go of your feelings for me months ago when you two got together. We’re friends, okay?”

            “No. Not okay, Lydia.” Stiles stood up too. “We’re going off to college soon, I need to know if there’s something, if I have a chance.”

            “Exactly.” Lydia raised her voice. “We’re going off to college soon. You and I will be going to different schools, we’ll be living in different cities or states, our lives won’t be the same. Stiles, it wouldn’t matter if I felt the same or not. We’re not in the right place or time. It’s not going to work.”

            “So you’re saying you do feel the same?” Stiles said. They had walked down the sidewalk of the twins’ house and were almost to the street.

Lydia shook her head and was thankful for the dark of the night that hid her blush. “No.”

Stiles sighed. “Are we at least going to be able to go back to friends?”

            “We’ll always be friends, Stiles.”

Stiles huffed once more and grabbed his keys from his back pocket. “I should get going home.”

Lydia snatched his keys from him. “You’re not driving. I can smell the Captain Morgan on your breath,” Lydia said. “I’ll drive you.”

            “How are you going to get home?”

            “I’ll have Allison come get me. Just get in the car.”

Stiles clambered over into the passenger seat of the Jeep when then approached it while Lydia climbed in the driver’s seat.

 

            They had been on the road for five minutes when Stiles’ phone started ringing from his pocket. He scooted on his butt to get it out and Lydia saw Malia’s picture light up the screen. Stiles silenced the phone then sat it in the cup holder.

            “Why aren’t you answering that?” Lydia asked. “It could be important, you know.”

Stiles shook his head. “I just don’t feel like talking right now. I want to go home and go to bed.” He said angrily.

            “I didn’t mean to make you mad.” Lydia said. “You just had to hear it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You never mean to do anything, Lydia. You never mean for guys to fall in love with you. You never mean to be the most beautiful girl in school. You never mean to sleep with your friends. Yeah, I get it. We all never mean to do anything.”

Lydia pulled the car over to a halting stop on the side of the road. “You didn’t have to come over that night. I didn’t ask for you to be there!”

            “You were drunk off your ass, what else was I supposed to do? Allison and Scott said you wouldn’t let them stay and I wasn’t about to let someone find you the next morning because you died in your sleep asphyxiating on your own vomit, Lydia! I care about you!”

             
            “Then stop!” Lydia yelled. “Stop caring about me when all I’m doing is hurting you!”

            “I can’t!” Stiles said. “I couldn’t if I tried.” His voice was quieter now but they were both breathing heavily, and then suddenly he lunged. Stiles threw off his seatbelt and attacked Lydia with his lips. He tangled his fingers in her beautiful strawberry blonde hair, ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Lydia unbuckled her seat belt then pushed Stiles back into his. She turned off the Jeeps’ engine and climbed over the middle console to straddle Stiles in the passenger side.

            “There isn’t enough room up here,” Stiles breathed between her lips.

Lydia rolled her eyes and growled before gracefully slipping into the backseat. She unzipped her dress and kicked off her boots, leaving her in lingerie before Stiles once again. “Well?” she asked. “Are you coming?”

Stiles scrambled after her, falling onto the floor of the Jeep on a pile of lacrosse gear before planting himself on the seat next to her. Lydia ripped open his plaid button down and pulled it off of him. Stiles then tugged his t-shirt over his head and Lydia helped take off his jeans.

            “Are we really doing this again?” Stiles asked.

            “Do you want to think about it or do you want to do it?”

Stiles nodded and pulled down his boxers. “Yeah, you’re right.”

            “I’m not undressed yet.” Lydia put it simply.

            “Oh, yeah. Right.” Stiles pulled his boxers back up.

Lydia looked around the Jeep and pursed her lips. “Are you going to do something about that?”

            “Yeah, of course.” Stiles undid the clasp on Lydia’s bra and threw it in the trunk. He then slowly slipped down her underwear and Lydia ended by kicking them over her ankles. She wanted to laugh at the fact that this time the roles were reversed. Now Stiles was the drunk one and Lydia was sober, yet he was acting more awkward and spastic than he had last time.

            “I don’t have a condom.” Stiles said as he went to lower himself. “Shit, shit, shit. I don’t have a condom. We can drive to the gas station-,”

Lydia placed her lips on his mouth. “Shh, shh. It’s fine.”

Stiles widened his eyes. “No, we can’t. I mean if something bad happens and-,”

            “Stiles, I’m on birth control which is ninety-nine percent effective. Sure this leaves a one percent chance that I could get pregnant, and with our odds in this god forsaken town that could happen but I can go tomorrow and get the day after pill and everything will be fine. Enter me now and forget about it.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Stiles said and did what Lydia said.

Lydia moaned into his mouth with pleasure. She had wanted this for the last two weeks. This was the most important reason that she stayed away from Stiles. She couldn’t handle the sexual tension that she felt. She couldn’t handle her feelings. Lydia always knew about Stiles’ admiration for her. But it never meant anything to her because she hadn’t felt the same. But then as soon as his affection for her dwindled upon getting with Malia, something changed within Lydia. She knew it wasn’t fair to him, or for the girl that he was with. But right now she couldn’t contain it, right now all she could do was feel.

 

            “We can’t do this again,” Lydia said as she lay with Stiles in his backseat under an old blanket he found in the trunk.

Stiles sighed. “You’re right.” He kissed her anyway. “Lydia, you know I want this.”

Lydia sighed too. “I know you do. But we can’t.” She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. She was in her lingerie and Stiles was in his boxers and t-shirt.

            “We should probably go. My dad will be home soon and wonder where I am.”

Lydia nodded wordlessly and slipped her dress over her head and Stiles put his jeans back on. He left his plaid shirt in the back and climbed back into the passenger seat.

            “Can you call Allison and ask her to pick me up at your house?” Lydia asked.

Stiles nodded as Lydia started the Jeep.

 

There was silence the entire way to Stiles’ house, aside from Stiles’ conversation with Allison on the phone. Lydia’s heart rate picked up when they pulled into the driveway and she looked at Stiles’ front porch.

“Stiles.” She said and he looked up.

He wanted to say ‘shit’ but he knew she’d hear from the front porch so he plastered on a smile. Malia was sitting with her hands tucked under her knees and an annoyed look on her face.

            “Thanks for the ride,” Stiles said to Lydia as they climbed out. “You can wait in my room for Scott and Allison if you want.”   

            “Is your dad home?” Lydia asked.

Stiles gestured over to the cruiser parked in front of the house. “Yep.”

            “I think I’ll just go talk to him.” Lydia mushed her lips together and went for the door.  “Hi, Malia.” She said as she went inside.

Malia stood up and glared at Stiles. “I called you.”

            “I was on the phone with Allison asking her to come get Lydia,” Stiles said.

            “I called you like an hour ago.”

            “The Jeep broke down on the way back; I had to get it started again. What’s up?”

Malia didn’t want to be suspicious but she had to ask. “What were you doing with Lydia?”

Stiles raised his brows. “We were at the twins’ party. I had too much to drink and Lydia drove me home. No big deal.”

            “Why didn’t Scott drive you home?”

            “Scott and Allison weren’t ready to go…What’s with the interrogation?” Stiles sighed.

Malia shook her head. “I’m sorry. I was just worried something happened to you because you didn’t answer your phone. It is Beacon Hills after all.”

Stiles nodded and sat down on the stairs, Malia joined him. “I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

Malia turned to Stiles and looked at him seductively. “I missed you,” she scooted over and went to straddle herself over Stiles’ lap. Malia planted her lips upon Stiles’ and grabbed his neck forcefully.

            “Malia.” Stiles grabbed her waist and pushed. “I’m sorry, I’m just not in the mood.”

Malia suddenly took a deep breath and her eyes flashed blue as she inhaled Stiles’ scent. Stiles’ eyes went wide and he scooted back. “Malia..,”

            “You smell like Lydia.” Malia said and climbed off. “Her scent is all over you.”

***

            “You haven’t been around for a while, kid. How you been?” The Sheriff asked Lydia as she sat across from him on the couch in the living room.

Lydia smiled. “Good. Thanks. You? Are things quiet these days at the station?”

The Sheriff laughed. “No, never. Plus, I’m still going back through old cases seeing if they’re supernatural or not, ya know. Where’s my son by the way? I heard him pull up.”

            “Yeah, I drove him home. He’s out front with Malia.”

The Sheriff nodded. “Oh yeah. She was here when I got home not too long ago. I told her she could come inside but she insisted on waiting out there.”

Lydia rocked back on her heels and pursed her lips. “I’m just going to go wait in Stiles’ room for Scott and Allis-,” Lydia was cut off by Malia bursting through the door.

            “Malia, wait!” Stiles yelled after her.

            “You!” Malia’s eyes were bright blue as she stalked towards Lydia. “How could you!”

Lydia wanted to back away, the smart thing to do when an unstable werecoyote comes after you is to back away, but Lydia stood her ground. “Sweetheart, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lydia said in a defensive tone.

            “Don’t play stupid, Lydia. I know what you did! How could you?!” Malia repeated. “I trusted you, I trusted all of you. Then you go after my boyfriend. Why?! Why now Lydia. He’s wanted you for so long and you choose now when someone else loves him.” Suddenly Malia lunged at Lydia but Scott burst through the door and let out an alpha roar.

            “MALIA!”

Malia stopped and stood still, the blue draining from her eyes. She turned back to Scott and whimpered, then looked at Stiles and Lydia. Her eyes welled up with tears and Lydia watched as one slipped over the edge, trailing down Malia’s face. She sniffled and turned to Stiles as if she wanted to say something but bolted out the door instead.

 

            The Sheriff stood. “Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?”

Stiles sighed and sat down heavily on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

Lydia’s lip began quivering and her throat began to constrict with tears. This is exactly what she didn’t want to let happen. She didn’t want Malia and Stiles to get hurt, and now that was the case. Lydia looked at Allison with wide and glossy eyes. “Can you take me home, please?”

Alisson nodded and looked at Scott. He shook his head. “I’m gonna stay here.”

            Lydia and Stiles couldn’t even look at each other as she exited the house. It was never meant to end up this way. It was never meant to happen at all, really. But two is coincidence. They had to stop before it became a pattern.

**Three’s a pattern.**

            There was never a time in her life that Lydia had wanted to skip school. Learning was everything to her. She’d gone to school even after she had a psychotic episode her sophomore year. She’d gone to school when her boyfriend turned into a man slaughtering lizard, then a werewolf, then moved away, as if that weren’t devastating enough. She even went when she was strangled by her very own teacher, bearing her bruise as a battle wound. But after she did what she did to Stiles and Malia her mom all but had to drag her out of bed on Monday morning.

            “Are you sick?” her mom asked as she stood by Lydia’s bed. Lydia had the covers pulled tightly over her head as if they could block out the world.

            “No.” Lydia replied.

            “Are you dying?”

It felt like it. “No.”

            “Is there going to be a mass shooting or some other devastating event happening today?”

            “Not that I know of.” Lydia said. Unless Malia tried to murder her at school, but hopefully that was unlikely.

            “Then get out of bed, Lydia. You’re going to be late.”

Lydia sighed and pulled the covers back. She glared at her mom. “Happy?”

            “Ecstatic. I’d be happier if you told me what was going on.”

Lydia grabbed her phone and a towel from the shelf in her room. “Nothing.” She said before going into her bathroom and slamming the door.

 

            She was standing at her locker alone when Allison and Scott approached her. “Where the hell have you been all weekend?” Allison asked.

            “Home?” Lydia said and grabbed her calculus book.

            “I’ve been trying to call you since Saturday morning.”

            “Why? What’s going on? Did something supernatural happen?”

Allison shook her head. “No. I just wanted you to hear it from me before you saw it in person and-,” Lydia had stopped listening to Allison. She watched as Stiles and Malia walked hand in hand through the double doors of Beacon Hills High School. Allison turned. “That was what I was talking about. They’re still together.”

Lydia nodded. “I can see that.” She grabbed her last book and slammed her locker as Stiles and Malia approached them. “Bye.” She shot to Allison and Scott before Malia and Stiles had gotten all the way there.

Lydia rushed towards the stairwell and rounded the corner. She stood and took a few deep breaths. Of course Stiles and Malia were still together. She read somewhere that coyote’s mate for life and she should have known that Malia would be no exception. She shouldn’t be upset. It’s not as if she thought Stiles was going to leave Malia for her anyway. But she did think that Stiles was going to leave Malia. Because the Stiles Lydia knew wouldn’t be able to let himself stay with her knowing he felt something for someone else. Lydia shook her head and started for her class. She didn’t care what Stiles and Malia did, she just knew she wasn’t going to get between them again.

 

            Lydia was sitting in the library during her free period, trying to work on AP American History and trying not to think about Stiles when he popped up and sat across from her.

            “I don’t want your girlfriend to try and rip my throat out again, you probably shouldn’t sit there.” Lydia said without looking up from her book.

            “You’re my AP Biology partner for our project due tomorrow. I have to work with you, Malia knows this.”

Lydia’s eyes widened and her heart began hammering beneath her chest. She’d forgotten about the end of the semester project she and Stiles had signed up for at the beginning of the year when everything was still perfect and uncomplicated. Her eyes snapped to Stiles’ and then her heart fluttered for another reason. She’d never noticed the amber hints in his eyes before or the way his moles made his face adorable. Lydia looked back down at her book.

            “It’s fine. I’ll do everything. You don’t have to worry about it.”

            “Lydia, it’s a presentation in front of the class. I have to do something. I already did a bunch of research, I’m sure you’ve got some too. We can just put it together and you present your half and I’ll present mine.”

Lydia bit her bottom lip. “Right.”

            “You haven’t done the research?” Stiles asked.

Lydia looked back up at him again but wouldn’t meet his eyes. Instead, she focused on his lips which was also a bad idea because all she could think about is how she wanted to kiss him. “No. But I’ll get it done. We can’t work together, Stiles.”

            “Why is that?” Stiles asked.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “We can’t be trusted to be around each other, clearly.”

            “We were drunk, Lydia. Nothing is going to happen again. We’re not going to be drunk working on homework.”

            “One of us wasn’t drunk both times and something still happened. I’ll email you my research, you email me yours and I’ll make a transcript.”

            “No.” Stiles said. “I need to prove to you, myself, and especially my girlfriend that we can be around each other without ripping our clothes off. I’ll be at your house after lacrosse practice.” Stiles stood up and walked away without another word.

 

            Lydia spent the rest of her free period and three hours after school researching her and Stiles’ topic for Biology. At five o’clock her heart pounded in anticipation of lacrosse being over. She knew Stiles wouldn’t be here until close to six because he’d want to shower and might have to take Scott home. Lydia also knew that Stiles would be hungry like he always was after practice, so she had her mom make them sandwiches and Stiles’ favorite lemonade because he swore Mrs. Martin was the lemonade guru. By six fifteen Stiles still wasn’t there and Lydia thought he might not be coming, that she was right after all. But just after six thirty Stiles came knocking at her front door, holding bags of crafting things.

            “What the hell is this?” Lydia asked.

            “We have to make a model of a stem cell, remember?” Stiles asked.

Lydia hadn’t remembered and it made her angry. She was the most studious person she knew and she had always been on top of her schooling, she wanted to be valedictorian when they graduated.

            “Right. Yeah.” Lydia held the door open and gestured for Stiles to come in. “So we’re probably going to be up all night doing this since we put it off but I have two other homework assignments I have to do first.”

            “Calculus and History, right?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.”

            “Me too. We’ll start with that.”

 

            “Food!” Stiles beamed as he got to Lydia’s room. He dropped the shopping bags and lunged for the sandwiches on Lydia’s desk. He took a bite and smiled like he was in heaven. “Sho goob,” he said between food.

Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed a sandwich. She took a small bite before setting it back down on the plate. “There’s lemonade too.”

Stiles smiled brighter. “Your mom is a saint.”

           

            After finishing two sandwiches and a glass of lemonade Stiles decided he was more than ready to work on homework. He pulled a chair up next to Lydia at her desk and they worked separately on homework for a while. Occasionally he’d ask Lydia a question about the history reading and he needed help on calculus but for the most part they were silent during the process. A while after eight-thirty Stiles disappeared after they’d finished their math and history homework. Lydia thought maybe he’d just gone to the bathroom but five minutes later he emerged with two bowls of ice cream and a glass of milk. Lydia smiled.

            “You remembered?”

Stiles nodded. “That you liked to start your all-nighters with ice cream? Of course.” He sat a bowl in front of her then poured a little milk over the both of them. “I’ll still love you forever for showing me how awesome milk over ice cream is.”

Lydia’s stomach did a flip at the word love and she quickly shoveled ice cream into her mouth to distract herself. They ate the rest of their ice cream in silence then Lydia got out all of the research she’d spent the rest of the day doing. She was still furious at herself for forgetting about the project and putting it off until the very last minute, but she knew it would turn out flawless anyway. Stiles popped an Adderall and downed it with lemonade then held the bottle out to Lydia.

            “Need a boost?” Stiles asked.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “No. I’ll be fine. We’ve got an espresso machine downstairs.”

            “When did you get that?” Stiles asked. He was sad he’d missed a minor new detail in Lydia’s life over the last few months.

            “Allison got it for me for my birthday.” Lydia said simply. She then started meshing her and Stiles’ research together on a powerpoint for them to recite to the class.

            “Speaking of birthday, you opened my present right?”

Lydia nodded and pulled the gold pen from the drawer in her desk. Her name had been carved into the side.

            “I never really got a chance to explain it to you. I just figured you’d need a pen for applying to all of the colleges. Its application season and I just wanted you to have a special pen. I know it’s probably stupid. I should’ve gotten you something else. It’s real gold by the way, only the best for Lydia Martin.”

            “I love it Stiles. Sorry I didn’t thank you sooner.”

Stiles smiled at Lydia wordlessly then went back to mapping out the model they needed to create for class.

 

            Hours, three cups of espresso, and a model of a stem cell later it was after two in the morning and Stiles and Lydia had finally finished their presentation. But it didn’t mean they were done. They still had to source everything, crank out a combined two page paper, and practice to make sure nothing sounded stupid.

            “We need a break,” Stiles said and fell backwards onto the floor. He’d finished the model only minutes before.

            “We can’t take a break, Stiles. We have to get up for school in a few hours and we still have so much to do.”

            “A one page paper for each of us and some sourcing isn’t going to take us four hours. Let’s go on a drive.”

Lydia shook her head. “No, I’d like to get at least a little sleep before school. Even if it only is an hour.” Lydia yawned.

Stiles yawned too and nodded. “I guess you’re right. Can we at least talk while we work? I’m tired of this silence.”

Lydia huffed and hugged her knees to her chest. “What do you want to talk about?”

            “Well for starters, what’s new with you? We haven’t really talked about anything at all since your birthday. Are you still seeing Aiden?”

Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes. “I was never ‘seeing’ Aiden. He was merely a distraction. But no, even though it’s none of your business.”

Stiles threw his hands up in defense. “Just trying to make conversation.” Stiles then went to look at his phone to check the time and sighed. “Phone’s dead. Do you have a Samsung charger?”

Lydia rolled her eyes again. “We still have the same phone, Stiles. The charger is still over there by my bed.”

            “Right.” Stiles said and got off the floor. He plugged his phone in then grabbed his laptop from the floor. “I guess we’ll just get back to work then.”

 

            Just after four am they had finally finished all of the work that needed to be done. Lydia printed their papers and she and Stiles sat on her bed proofreading them.

            “Everything looks good,” Lydia said. She leaned over to set her alarm. “Thank god I have first period off,” she sighed and settled herself into her pillows. Stiles sat next to her with his eyes drooping. “Yes, thank god.”

            “You don’t have first period off,” Lydia said.

Stiles nodded sleepily and yawned. “I know. But I’m not going.”

Lydia sighed. “You can stay, if you want. I don’t want you driving home and falling asleep at the wheel. The guest room is open.”

            “No it’s fine. I’ll get up in a minute. I just need like a five minute nap.”

Lydia shrugged. “The key’s under the mat, remember to lock it when you leave.”

            “Mhm,” Stiles mumbled.

Lydia closed her eyes and pulled the comforter up to her chest. She turned away from Stiles to shut off her bedside lamp and was out within seconds.

***

            When Lydia opened her eyes her clock read that the alarm would go off in three minutes. She smiled sleepily and sighed, snuggling deeper back into her pillow. Except her pillow wasn’t a pillow at all, it was a person. A person whose arm was wrapped tightly around her body and she had equally been cuddling just as hard. Lydia’s heart panicked and she moved her head slightly, letting her eyes trail up to meet the person’s face. She saw dark stubble on the chin and then the rest of the face had a constellation of brown little moles spurting all over it. Lydia’s heart started hammering again but not out of panic this time, no, there was a flurry of emotions pulsating through her body. It would be bad if she let herself lay here with Stiles for two more minutes, right? He had a girlfriend, so she shouldn’t be snuggling with him, or sleeping in the same bed with him, especially after what had happened. Lydia spent the next two minutes arguing with herself about how it was wrong and before she knew it the alarm clock on her bedside table began blaring sirens loudly and Stiles shook from his sleep so forcefully that he sent himself tumbling off the bed, dragging Lydia with him.

            “Uh, shit.” Stiles said and scrambled to get up. He held a hand out to Lydia.

Lydia took it and then stepped back from Stiles, crossing her arms over her chest. She smashed her lips together and sighed before speaking. “Five minutes, huh?”

Stiles cleared his throat. “Yeah, sorry. I don’t know what happened. I just-,”

            “Fell asleep.” Lydia finished. “It’s fine, really. I mean with me of course.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, me too. Nothing happened anyway.”

            “Exactly.” Lydia sat on the edge of her bed. “Cuddling is nothing, friends platonically cuddle all the time.”

Stiles smiled sadly. “Yeah.”

Lydia huffed and widened her green eyes up at Stiles. “What are we doing?”

 Stiles looked down at her and frowned, shrugging. “I don’t know, Lydia. All that I know is Malia cares about me and I care about her and this whole life is new to her. Dating is new to me and I already know I’ve done it completely wrong by what we did but I’m trying to turn it around and make it up to her.”

            “Then maybe you and I shouldn’t be friends anymore.” Lydia said. “Or at least until we can stand to be around each other with sexual tension being higher than the amount of oxygen in the room.”

            “But I don’t want that.”

Lydia’s eyes welled up with tears. “Neither do I but I can’t keep being around you and feeling like this. I’m not asking you to leave her for me, I don’t want that, at all. Because I’m not that girl and I’m not that person. I know what I’m feeling right now isn’t fair. I wish I would’ve felt this before, I swear to god I do Stiles. I never meant to hurt you or Malia.”

Stiles knelt down and caught the tear just as it fell out of Lydia’s eye and took her hand. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. “I know you didn’t. I know you never would. I wish you would’ve felt this way before too, holy shit I wish you would’ve. But I guess you’re right. Maybe we should stay away from each other for a while. After our presentation today we should probably just go our separate ways.”

Lydia sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles yanked her arm and pulled her into his tight embrace. Lydia sighed into his arms. He’d grown stronger over the last few months, and taller if that was possible. Lydia had always loved the feel of her being so small in the arms of someone so tall. Someone like Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry.” He squeezed her once more before letting her go. “I’ll let you get ready for school. I’ll see you in fifth period.”

***

After three weeks Lydia was wondering how she had ever gone so long without having Stiles in her life. Ever since sophomore year they’d been pretty much inseparable, and now a year later as juniors they had gone back to strangers again. After her third weekend of staying in the house Allison turned up at Lydia’s door.

“I’m taking you out. I’m tired of this moping around. There are plenty of other available guys, Lydia.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Allison. Besides, I’m busy. I have a Portuguese essay due on Monday morning for community college. I can’t go out.”

            “You’ve been working on that essay all week, which tells me that it’s probably close to being finished. Plus you have half of tomorrow, because you’ll be spending the first half recovering from the hangover I’m going to make you get, and all day Sunday.”

            “Allison I don’t-,”

Allison pulled a shopping bag out from behind her back. “I got you a new dress,” she smiled mischievously knowing that Lydia couldn’t turn down an opportunity to wear something new.

Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes. She then grinned as her fashion sense gave in. “Give it.”

 

The Twins were throwing _another_ party, and each lived up to the last. They’d started inviting people from other schools and thanks to a share left from Decualian they weren’t lacking in the money department to throw said kick ass parties in their cabin on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Lydia was happy to be attending the party with just Allison, even though Allison said Scott would be joining them later. But for now, it was just Lydia and Allison and she was happy for a little time with her best friend.

            “You have to try this licorice bomb!” Allison said and handed Lydia a shot glass filled with dark red liquid. “They’re addicting.”

Lydia threw back the shot then took the other one from Allison’s hand, downing that as well. Allison gave Lydia a little smirk before taking both empty shot glasses and sitting them on the island. “Let’s dance!”

 

            She didn’t think that he was going to be at this party, because Allison had assured her five times in the car that he wouldn’t be here tonight. But while Allison and Lydia were dancing with Danny and Scott, Lydia saw Stiles stroll into the party solo. Everything on Lydia’s body went rigid, making Danny look over shoulder to see what was wrong.

            “Smile, show him you’re having a good time. Don’t let him affect you.”

Lydia looked back at Danny. “He’s not affecting me. Now I know you’re gay which means you can dance, fucking dance with me Danny Mahealani!” Lydia commanded.

Danny chuckled and pulled Lydia closer to him. They danced for about five more minutes before Danny saw that Ethan was back. “Sorry, Lydia,” he pouted. “Don’t let him near you though, okay?”

Lydia shook her head. “I need another drink.”

She let herself slightly stagger into the house and up to the island where a row of drinks was still waiting. Aiden and Ethan had paid a few of the freshman and sophomores to man the bar in shifts for the night.

            “Do you guys have lemonade?” Lydia asked Chase, an adorable sophomore boy who was working his current shift at the bar. Lydia plucked a cherry from the tall jar in front of her and put it to her lips, sucking lightly. “I really want lemonade with vodka.”

Chase choked and nodded. “Uh, yeah. I think so.” He grabbed the bottle of grey goose and Lydia shook her head. “No, absolute.”

Chase switched bottles and did a four count of liquor, then twice as much lemonade. He held glass out to Lydia.

Lydia smiled and stuck the straw in her mouth, she downed her drink quickly. “Thanks, when does your shift end?”

            “Twelve,” Chase said and swallowed nervously.

Lydia looked at the clock, twelve was in ten minutes. “You should end early and come dance with me.” She smiled in a way that made Chase want to give up the world for her. “Please?”

            “How about you stand and talk to me until my shift is over, I’ll make you another drink. What’s your poison?”

            “I’ll have a shot of-,”

            “Water,” a deep voice interjected. “She’ll have water.”

Lydia turned and shot a glare. “Stiles, go away.” She turned back to Chase. “Licorice bomb,” she smiled seductively.

            “Give her anything but water and I’ll have one of my lacrosse buddies make you wish you would have given her water. Got it?”

Chase nodded quickly and poured Lydia ice water into a red solo cup. Stiles took it from him first, grabbing the rim of the cup before taking a sip. He passed it to Lydia once he confirmed that it was water. She rolled her eyes and slammed the cup down on the island before stalking away.

 

            “Lydia!” Stiles yelled after her. “Lydia! Goddamit!” he growled as she rushed through the house and up the stairs where she knew Aiden had a spare bedroom.

            “Leave me alone, Stiles!” she yelled without turning around.

            “No!” Stiles said.

Lydia stopped a few steps after reaching the top of the stairs and whipped around. “What could you possibly want or have to say Stiles?!”

His caramel eyes were wide and his mouth was dropped open slightly as he blew air through his lips. “I miss you.”

Lydia shook her head and made her mouth a hard line as she backed away, tears in her eyes. “No. You can’t say that. I don’t want-, you can’t-, no.”

            “Malia and I broke up yesterday.”

            “So you come to me to be your rebound?” Lydia snapped, suddenly angry. She blinked the tears from her eyes and glared. “I am not anyone’s second choice.”

            “I never said you were a second choice. You were never the second choice.” Stiles stepped closer to Lydia and pressed her back up against the empty bedroom door. He brushed her bangs from her face with his middle finger and smirked. “Maybe the third or fourth choice, but definitely not second.”

Lydia bit her lip to keep from smiling. Her heart rate had climbed well past normal rate and her breathing was ragged and wanting. “Of course, right.”

            “I want you, with or without strings. With or without commitment and labels because I know we’re meant to be together. We were always meant to be together, Lydia. Two people who nobody ever thought would be together. A combination that you think wouldn’t be a good combination but ends up turning into something that’s perfect. It’s you and me, it’s always been you and me.”

Lydia didn’t want to say anymore. She didn’t want to confess her feelings for Stiles. She just wanted to show him. She grabbed his face roughly, kissing him hard on the mouth then broke off. “Drive me home.”  She was going to show him.

 

            Stiles held his hand up and she placed her tiny palm against it. “Your hands are so small,” he laughed.

Lydia snuggled her head deeper into Stiles’ chest. “Maybe yours are just too big.”

Stiles laughed again. “I thought you were going to have sex with me again,”

Lydia shook her head against his chest then propped herself up on an elbow. “All of my relationships have been about sex. This needs to be about more.”

Stiles smiled and kissed her forehead. “I like the sound of that.”

Lydia then pecked Stiles’ lips before sitting up and straddling him. “But what’s that thing you say about three’s?”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the Stiles Stilinski I know and love would NEVER cheat on anyone but this fic just wouldn't leave me alone. EVEN THOUGH IT WAS A PAIN IN MY ASS. I hope you liked it! if you want to follow me on tumblr go to stiles.ml :)


End file.
